marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Grant Rogers
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = July 4, 1918 |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023 in the Original Timeline) (Elder Self) 2015 (Ultron Timeline) 2014 (Non-Thanos Timeline) 2012 (resurrected by Loki in the Loki Timeline) |clearance = Level 8 |IDno = 987654320 |title = *Captain (Formerly) *Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Formerly) *Grief Counselor (Formerly) |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * ** (Formerly) * *Avengers Academy |movie = *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''The Avengers'' *''Iron Man 3'' (mentioned; deleted scene) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (illusion) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' *''Ant-Man'' (post-credits scene) *''Captain America: Civil War'' *''Web-Warriors: Homecoming'' (cameo) *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (mentioned) *''Captain Marvel'' (mid-credit scene) *''Avengers: Endgame'' *''Web-Warriors: Far From Home'' (picture) *''Black Widow'' *''Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness'' *''Thor: Love and Thunder'' *''Iron Man 4'' *''War of the Realms'' |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Chris Evans Patrick Gorman |voice actor = |status = Alive (Original Timeline) Deceased (Non-Thanos Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) Deceased (Ultron Timeline) }}Captain Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers is a World War II veteran, a founding member of the Avengers, and Earth's first known superhero. Rogers had suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into World War II, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Rogers was the only recipient of the Super Soldier Serum developed by Abraham Erskine under the Strategic Scientific Reserve. Determined to serve, Rogers ultimately volunteered for the Project Rebirth, which enhanced the frail Rogers' body to the peak of human physicality. Mistrusted by Colonel Chester Phillips, the head of the SSR, Rogers was relegated to propaganda campaigns, and was given the new moniker of Captain America. Rogers later joined the war with a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied prisoners of war. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA bases alongside his own team, the Howling Commandos, in another attempt to capture Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits had made him a living legend, and during this time he also formed a relationship with Peggy Carter. Despite seemingly losing his closest best friend and loyal teammate, Bucky Barnes, during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His friend Howard Stark spent time searching for his body. Rogers then spent sixty-six years encased into ice in suspended animation before Rogers was eventually found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, which included Howard Stark's son Tony, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as his way to maintain peace and justice with the aid of Black Widow, Captain America had come into a fierce conflict against the Winter Soldier who had seemingly assassinated Fury. Having been blamed for the incident by Alexander Pierce, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use Project Insight as a way to bring about a new world order, while also learning that Winter Soldier was, in fact, his best friend Barnes, operating as the brainwashed assassin. Along Romanoff, Maria Hill and Falcon, Rogers had ended the HYDRA Uprising. As the immediate threat of HYDRA was quelled, Rogers embarked on a quest to locate Barnes. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia: However, the cost of their battle meant many of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers and Romanoff stayed to lead the second incarnation of the Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers falling apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. However, when Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision. In order to keep Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda while he and Black Panther's army held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and all the other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe, leaving as Rogers witnessed his best friend die again alongside his countless others. Five years after the Snap, Captain America and his fellow Avengers found a method to traverse through time safely and traveled to various points in the past to amass all six Infinity Stones. After successfully aiding in the resurrection of the lives taken by the snap, Captain America participated in the Battle of Earth and was deemed worthy of Mjølnir, wielding it in combat against Thanos. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and his army, Rogers attended his friend's funeral before traveling back in time to restore Mjølnir and the Infinity Stones to their original time. However, after returning the items, Rogers chose to travel back to the 1940s and live out a life in the past, where he married Peggy Carter. Having grown old, Rogers waited the exact moment to see Sam in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor. Biography Encounter with Iron Nail During his life in his own timeline he made, Rogers encountered Ran Shen, also known as "Iron Nail". While battling with Iron Nail, the Super-Soldier Serum within Steve's body was neutralized, which caused him to age rapidly to match his chronological age of over 90 years. War of the Realms Attack on New York When the War of the Realms began when the leaders of the Dark Council sent their armies to attack the Nine Realms, Rogers, despite being elderly, still had a fighting in him. Despite the Super-Soldier Serum remaining neutralized, Rogers became involved in a conflict when an army of Dark Elves, Frost Giants, and Fire Goblins were attacking New York. While trying to reunite with his fellow teammates, he was suddenly attacked by Crossbones, who had the power to resurrect himself due to his Inhuman powers. On the brink of death, he was saved by Kobik, who used her powers to heal and de-age Rogers back to his physical prime, including his enhanced physiology. After thanking Kobik, Rogers confronted Crossbones once again and managed to overpower his old foe and knock him out. Knowing that he had an explosive vest, he managed to remove it like he should've done back in Lagos. He then runs as fast as he can to save his best friends Bucky and Sam, who were fighting Dario Agger, who beat them down. Upon arriving at the scene, a happy Falcon tossed Roger's shield, thus giving Rogers the chance to carry the mantle as Captain America once again. Together, Rogers, Barnes, and Wilson manage to overpower Agger while Thor arrived with a resurrected army of Asgardians (Einherjar and Valkyrior alike), including the Warriors Three, to finish the rest of Dario's forces. Reassembling the Avengers Upon reuniting with his old teammates once again, Steve reassembles the Avengers once again, even recruiting new members into the team. Knowing that the war was far from over, Steve rallies his teammates and make preparations to fight against the Dark Council. War on Dimension Z Powers and Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions. He possesses powers such as enhanced intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, enhanced healing, and longevity. The Super-Soldier Serum also healed all of his ailments, and physical and genetic imperfections instantly, giving him a perfect body better than that of a man in his physical prime. It also prevents him from getting intoxicated by alcohol. The Super-Soldier Serum permanently transformed him from a frail young man into the "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. The Super-Soldier Serum is indefinite, meaning if Rogers chooses to live an unhealthy lifestyle with no workout training, Rogers will remain healthy and still surpass the limitations to any non-enhanced humans who trained to their physical and mental to peak human condition. Furthermore, the results from the Super-Soldier Serum have increased his capabilities further, much like how it increases his strength, physical performance and muscle control. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Rogers' mental performance has been greatly enhanced to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Some manifestations of this is his exceptionally perfect charisma, eloquence, leadership skills, deductive/analytical skills, and tactical genius. Rogers has demonstrated the ability to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to any changing tactical situations by creating perfect winning strategies rapidly. Rogers possesses perfect memory as demonstrated when he was able to perfectly replicate the locations of all HYDRA bases on a map, despite "only getting a glance," as well as retain obscure details of his youth with Bucky Barnes even the latter could not. Rogers is able to learn anything, such as memorization, understand and recall all kinds of information and skills in superhuman capacity. Even though he was unconscious, Rogers was able to recall the conversation S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had while they were defrosting him. Even with his limited knowledge of modern technology, Rogers was still able to help Tony Stark repair a Helicarrier and prevent it from crashing, or when he quickly gave the Avengers and the first responders an efficient plan to minimize and contain damage to New York City from the Chitauri invasion. Rogers also quickly assimilated to modern culture through extensive reading and the Internet. Since the Super Soldier Serum amplifies personality aspects as well, Rogers' brain chemistry is also altered. Though Rogers was brave, determined, and compassionate before, the SSS has also amplified those character traits. **'Enhanced Strength': Rogers' strength is enhanced to vast superhuman levels. His immense strength allows him to physically overpower combatants including elite-trained humans, extraterrestrial troops, and robot sentries. Rogers can effortlessly bend metal bars, slam through solid walls and reinforced glass, and pry open steel doors. Rogers can effortlessly crush a walkie-talkie from one of the German police officers and tore off a car door with ease. Rogers' strength allows for him to send enemies flying several meters in the air from mere punches and kicks during his fight. Rogers can even generate enough force to have his shield pierce the metal frame of a Quinjet. While Rogers' strength is rivaled by Black Panther, Winter Soldier, and Iron Man in his armors, surpassed by the likes of Corvus Glaive and Ultron and considerably outclassed by Hulk, Loki, Thor, and Thanos, his strength combined with his astonishingly effective muscle control can enhance his profound fighting skills. Rogers' vast experience of unarmed and armed combatant, allows him to subdue those of equal strength even if they have the advantage to attack him, such as Rogers successfully overpowered Winter Soldier, despite his bionic arm, and eventually subdue him. Rogers was able to restrain the Winter Soldier by firmly breaking his hand to successfully force him to drop the key and leaving him unconscious, forced back both Black Panther in his Panther Habit and War Machine with less difficulty, easily defeated Spider-Man by breaking out of his web and using it to pull Spider-Man to him. Rogers was able to overpower Iron Man in his Mark XLVII Armor by forcing him to be pinned down even when he had activated his repulsors mid-fight, dismantle pieces of the armor and destroy its arc reactor with a single blow from his shield. Rogers was able to fight against Loki long enough for Stark to help him catch Loki, with him managing to slightly harm him with a strong-force kick and jab to the face. Rogers was able to hold up to Ultron's second robotic body and even toss him through a solid pillar, contend against Glaive to enough degree to effectively block his blows. Although, Thanos was not using nearly all of his strength to ultimately overpowered Rogers. However, Rogers was able to hold his own against Thanos even if only last for moments. Nevertheless, Rogers was able to slightly stagger Thanos with a few blows from his collapsible Wakandan shields and exerted his vast full strength of both his arms to briefly halt Thanos from closing his Infinity Gauntlet hand with five Infinity Stones already inserted, a incredible feat of strength that eventually surprised Thanos despite he was completely unmatched for Thanos. During his USO tours, Rogers was able to lift a motorcycle frame with three showgirls sitting on top without any strain. He was also able to pull himself away from the immense magnetic force applied on his hand by a magnetic handcuff, which humans cannot achieve. Steve Rogers was able to lift a massive metal support beam to save a trapped Winter Soldier when he was critically injured. He also supported falling debris from a collapsing building to save Black Widow and himself from being crushed. While chopping wood, Rogers easily ripped apart a block of a wood trunk in half with his bare hands. He has been able to throw a moving motorcycle at a jeep and with no required effort, support the weight of an entire car during Ultron's initial attack on Sokovia. Rogers even stopped a helicopter, piloted by Winter Soldier from lifting off by pulling on its landing gear. In Lagos, Rogers kicked a pickup truck several yards with enough force to send an enemy soldier flying away upon impact. After Michael Peterson moved a huge bulldozer in further distance, he asked a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer, who records the time, to see if he beat Rogers' time; however, a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainer replied that Peterson was "not even close" to beating Rogers' time record. In other words, Rogers was able to move a huge bulldozer faster than Peterson himself. **'Enhanced Durability': Rogers' bones and muscles are denser and much harder than normal humans, which makes him incredibly durable. Though he is not bulletproof, he can survive extreme blunt force trauma, such as being hit with solid objects like his own shield, or contact with superhuman opponents like Loki, the Winter Soldier, and the Red Skull. With his vibranium shield, he is capable of surviving falls from immense heights that would absolutely kill a human. Rogers has been tasered, shot, stabbed, caught in several explosions, and taken several beatings including being blasted off of a causeway into a city bus by a launched grenade, falling from the 30th floor of the Triskelion while using his shield with little discomfort, and getting beaten by the metal arm of Winter Soldier in the face multiple times. With his enhanced physiology, Rogers was able to recover and continue fighting after taking such powerful blows in efficient time. Another example of his durability is when Rumlow tried to taze him with the Taser Rod, which he resisted for more than 5 seconds with endurable discomfort whereas ordinary humans would become unconscious almost immediately on contact. Also, he dropped down to one of Project S.H.I.E.L.D. Insight's helicarrier from a considerable height without injury. Rogers was able to dive out of a Quinjet without a parachute into open water. He was able to survive both of Ultron's blasts and Iron Man's repulsors straight in the chest, as well as Scarlet Witch's telekinetic bolts and a super-accelerated punch from Quicksilver, all without any noticeable damage whatsoever, while he's getting back up immediately after all of these. Rogers was even able to withstand being telekinetically knocked away by Thanos using the Infinity Gauntlet and quickly recover to stand against the Mad Titan for a while on his own. Even after being briefly incapacitated by a powerful punch from Thanos, who nowhere near used his full strength, Rogers was once again able to eventually get back up on his feet. **'Enhanced Speed': Rogers can run and move at speeds beyond the peak of human potential. He can almost run faster than most standard vehicles and ran cover a small area such as city blocks as well. Sam Wilson stated that Rogers ran over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes after their warm-up jogging. Even while completely unmatched, Rogers was quick enough to surprise Quicksilver and knock him out with his shield. He accomplished this feat again with Thanos, surprising him enough to land three hits on him. Although Rogers' speed rivals with Winter Soldier and Black Panther; however, they were are capable of outrunning him in a chase due to their head start, forcing him to resort to hijacking a car to catch up. Nevertheless, Rogers proves to be as fast as them, as shown during the Battle of Wakanda, when he ran at almost equal speeds with T'Challa when rushing towards the Outriders. **'Enhanced Agility': Rogers' agility is greater than that of an Olympic-gold medalist and superior to the world's best acrobat. He can coordinate his body with perfect balance, equilibrium, flexibility, and dexterity. While escaping the destruction of the HYDRA base that Bucky Barnes and the Howling Commandos were held captive in, Rogers was able to leap from one end of the complex to the other in order to escape. During his chase of the Winter Soldier, he was able to leap from the inside of his apartment into the building across the street. Rogers can leap over cars with simple running moves. Rogers can use his enhanced agility to perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves that would be truly difficult for a normal human to accomplish. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Rogers' reflexes are superior to those of the finest human athletes. His reflexes allow him to dodge rapid gunfire at close range and was once able to evade gunfire from a Quinjet's Gatling gun as he was accelerating towards the airship on his motorcycle. Rogers' auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and respond quickly to fast-paced combat soldiers and are subdued by Captain America before they can even train their weapons on him. His reflexes can also be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, allowing him to punish attacks with devastating counters when fighting extraordinary quick opponents. Rogers was also able to easily catch Proxima Midnight's spear when it was hurled at him, and even had enough reflexes to dodge Thanos' superhumanly fast attack and land three hits on Thanos himself, whose reflexes is so great that the Titan completely outmatched Hulk and Loki, and furthermore stop Thanos' left hand, which was adorned by the Infinity Gauntlet. After Rogers pulled down the helicopter that the brainwashed Winter Soldier was flying in, he dodges the accelerated helicopter blades that were coming towards him. **'Enhanced Senses': Rogers' natural senses have been enhanced to the peak of human potential. He can see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans. This allows him to see further, hear with amazing clarity, detect specific persons, objects, substances with his smell, etc. He was able to notice little things such as sweat drop trickling down a man's face to tip him off to danger. Rogers has also spotted a HYDRA soldier high up in a tree completely hidden when platoons of soldiers had no idea. **'Enhanced Longevity': The serum extends Steve's lifespan and youth due to his extensive regeneration of healthy perfect cells, in which he maintains the appearance of a man in his 30's, despite being born in 1918. After Iron Nail neutralized the serum, Steve's aging went rapid and would grow old. However, he would be restored to his physical prime by Kobik, granting him a form of ageless immortality. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Super-Soldier Serum granted Steve Rogers' physiology an accelerated rate of healing and regeneration. He is immune to earthly infections, diseases, and disorders; Rogers also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities. This annoys him as he can't get drunk like his friends. Rogers' metabolic rate is able to withstand the consumption of Asgardian ale which was aged for a millennium in the barrels built from the wreck of Grunhel's fleet and deemed by Thor to not be intended for mortal men to drink. Rogers is capable of healing large cuts and bruises within hours and fatal gunshot wounds and fractures within several days. Rogers was able to regenerate from being shot on the stomach by a Chitauri Gun directly in the abdomen in a matter of minutes. Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is enhanced to function beyond the limitations of human capabilities, which means he can heal faster than typical humans. Rogers is able to regain consciousness in a short amount of time after nearly dying. His accelerated rate of healing kept him alive while being frozen in ice. Former Powers *'Abilities via Mjølnir': Due to the enchantments placed on the mystic hammer, Rogers was given the ability to focus on Thor's abilities and take advantage of them to considerably increase his physical abilities. The hammer also allowed him to easily take advantage of the weather elements. **'Lightning Manipulation': While using Mjølnir, Rogers gained the ability to summon a beam from the surrounding horizon. In addition to being able to channel electricity on its own, Mjølnir can draw environmental electricity from the surrounding atmosphere and redirect it towards a specific goal, as was shown when Rogers was able to summon several rays from the sky and briefly subdue Thanos with them. He also used the rays during the battle against Thanos's army. **'Physical Augmentation': Steve Rogers was able to use Mjølnir to greatly increase his physical abilities, such as strength and durability, which allowed him to fight against Thanos on equal terms. **'Weapon Summoning': Mjølnir obeyed Steve's summons as though it was driven by a form of intelligence. Steve didn't seem to have total control of this ability as on at least one occasion he accidentally summoned Stormbreaker instead. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Rogers is an extremely accomplished and vastly experienced in hand-to-hand combat. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers practically utilized a refined mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jui-jutsu, Taekwondo, Karate, Muay Thai, Savate, Aikido and few other martial arts. *'Shield Mastery': Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, even from extremely skilled weapon masters such as Thor with his hammer and even Thanos using his sword, he is able to throw it with a nearly perfect aim, managing to slice Spider-Man's webbing with it mid-air. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Roger's skill applies to other shields, as he was able to wield the Wakandan Shields given to him for the Battle of Wakanda very expertly as blunt weapons, killing many Outriders and managing to combat and even disarm Corvus Glaive as well as even land a few hits on Thanos. *'Spear Mastery': Rogers has proven to be very competent in the use of a spear for close combat, managing to use the Corvus Glaive weapon to fight and disarm Proxima Midnight alongside Black Widow. *'Hammer Mastery': Rogers displayed outstanding skill with the mighty Asgardian war hammer Mjølnir, after he had been found worthy of wielding it, able to briefly overtake Thanos, landing several vicious blows, and could easily take down many Outriders with it. He could also throw it accurately to hit his shield after having previously thrown it to the air to generate a shockwave to stun Thanos. *'Axe Mastery': Rogers was able to effectively wield Stormbreaker to easily kill off several Outriders whenever he and Thor traded weapons. *'Expert Marksman': Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great accuracy and is well-versed in the use of firearms like the military-issued Colt 1911 or the Thompson submachine gun during World War II and eventually modern firearms, picking up a Noveske N4 Diplomat and using it with ease. While he knew how to use the modern assault rifle, he was not used to it and missed his targets each time he fired and even slipped from the platform he stood on and grabbed a wire to stay on the ship when caught in a hail of gunfire from the men that he was fighting on the Helicarrier. Rogers also shows expertise in knife throwing. *'Master Spy': Aside from being a veteran soldier and one of the world's greatest combatants, Rogers is highly skilled in espionage, intelligence gathering, stealth, infiltration, and sabotage. During World War II, Rogers and the Howling Commandos successful raided several HYDRA bases, rescued Allied POWs, and captured top HYDRA scientist, Dr. Arnim Zola. After being revived in the 21st century, despite his lack of knowledge of the current technologies, he managed to sneak around in the Helicarrier and discovered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Tesseract-based weaponry. When Rogers received additional training from S.H.I.E.L.D., he became a highly accomplished spy in his own right. He participated in several black-ops missions with STRIKE and helped thwart the HYDRA Uprising. He evaded capture from authorities when he became a fugitive twice (during the HYDRA Uprising and Avengers Civil War). However, Rogers' most impressive feat was breaking into an underwater highly-secured prison, the Raft, and freeing his fellow Avengers with little difficulty. *'Master Tactician': Rogers is a masterful strategist. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing needs of the situation. A prime example is when he formulated the plan to go in first by himself in "the front door" of the Red Skull's hidden base. After taking out the Red Skull's defenses and feigning a surrender, the assault team and then the full force of the Strategic Scientific Reserve came in and raided the base following Rogers' initial assault. His tactical brilliance also came into play during the Chitauri assault on New York, first in organizing first responders to protect the civilian population, and then re-deploying other members of the Avengers to best defend the city with their limited resources. While not as intelligent as Tony Stark or Bruce Banner nor possessing Clint Barton's keen awareness, Rogers frequently proved himself a quick study in battlefield situations being able to quickly ascertain details from minor actions. His bravery and determination further supplement this as he is willing to take even the riskiest of choices to stand a chance to win, a trait best exemplified when he was quickly able to deduce the HYDRA personnel in an elevator were about to attack him and provoked them into attacking him. He again demonstrated this skill when Thanos arrived in Wakanda, quickly realizing that the Infinity Gauntlet had to be clenched for access to its powers and bravely charging the warlord to hold his hand open. *'Master Acrobat': Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an extraordinary master acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his extremely enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing parkour and tricking flips in his attacks and takedowns. *'Bilingualism': Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French, which he used to communicate with Georges Batroc. *'Pilot': Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash-landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. After returning, he is able to fly a Quinjet. *'Artist': Before fighting in the War, Rogers took art classes. During the war and his tour, Rogers kept a notebook of his drawings that showed his discontent as a mascot. Peggy Carter even kept his drawing of himself as a monkey in her retirement home. Facilities *' ': To be added *' ': To be added *'Camp Lehigh': To be added *'Retreat': To be added *'Triskelion': To be added *'Steve Rogers' Apartment': To be added *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Dam Facility': To be added *'Avengers Tower': To be added *'Clint Barton's Homestead': To be added *'New Avengers Facility': To be added *'Avengers Academy': Relationships Family *Joseph Harvey Rogers † - Father *Sarah Alicia Rogers † - Mother *Peggy Carter - Wife *James Rogers - Son *Ellie Rogers - Daughter *Nicholas Rogers - Son Allies *Avengers **Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man **Hulk|Bruce Banner / Hulk Appearances External Links * Category:Americans Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Academy Staff Category:Avengers Unity Division Leaders Category:Deceased Characters - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Humans Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Landau, Luckman & Lake Employees Category:Level 8 Category:Males Category:Painters Category:Pilots Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Rogers Family Category:Secret Avengers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers Category:Super-Soldier Serum Users Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Teachers